


夫差勾践相性100问

by PenMound



Series: 先秦 [15]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenMound/pseuds/PenMound
Summary: 吴宫里传出的秘闻，哪些是真的？
Series: 先秦 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841908
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 吴越背景

Q：欢迎两位大王。1、2、3题就略过吧……

夫差：哦？前三题有什么不能说的吗？

Q：没什么。姓名性别都是明摆着的，只有年龄还可以问一问。

伯嚭：我王万年无期。

范蠡：敝君也一样。

勾践：范卿你管自己逃走，成心不想让寡人多活几年。

Q：越王这话说偏了。范大夫若是不逃走，文大夫倒是可以多活几年。

文种（捂膝盖）：怎么一上来就轮到我躺枪啊！

伍子胥（笑）：那年膝行顿首请降，两条腿还好么？

夫差：伍大夫，不要太难为一个罪臣了吧。

伍子胥：你还知道他是罪臣啊。

Q（埋头奋笔）：生/卒年不详。

4 请问您的性格是怎样的？

夫差：英明神武仁厚……风流。

Q：能把这么多不同元素整合在一起也不容易了。

勾践：隐忍能成大事。

Q：所以，吴宫里传出的秘闻，哪些是真的？

文种：那是司马迁乱写！

范蠡：我什么都没听见。

5 对方的性格？

夫差：其实，越王的性格与伍大夫是有点像的……

Q：我好像发现了什么了不得的事。

勾践（望天）：你不用再说了。知道寡人为什么不答应你的请求吗？我得替伍子胥出口气。

伯噽：你替伍子胥？！！

6 两个人是什么时候相遇的？在哪里？

夫差：阖闾十九年。檇李。

勾践：寡人登基那一年。

7 对对方的第一印象？

夫差：囚首丧面。（掉头问伯噽）这词是这么用的吧？

勾践：杀人无眼。

Q：也就是说吴王和老吴王节节取胜，于是越王领了一群死囚亲自上了。

伍子胥：我最不能忍的就是这一点。先王惨死，你们两个小兔崽子倒对上眼了。

Q：……第8题直接跳过。

9 讨厌对方哪一点？

勾践：上一问是把“讨厌”改成“喜欢”？

夫差：越国背信弃义不是一天两天了。

勾践：你吴国恃强凌弱怎么不说？

夫差：这难道不是宇宙真理吗？

10 您觉得自己与对方相性好么？

夫差：啥？

勾践：风太大我没听清。

Q：你们的名字永远连在一起，好不好都是既成事实了。

11 您怎么称呼对方？

夫差：勾践。

勾践：大王。

夫差（嘲讽脸）：真成习惯了。

12 您希望怎样被对方称呼？

勾践：怎样叫我无所谓，我希望他称臣。

夫差：嗯，像你一样，“东海罪臣勾践”……

赵鞅：吴王还是这么计较名分。

夫差：名不正则言不顺啊。

13 如果以动物来做比喻，您觉得对方是？

夫差（笑）：犬马。

勾践（阴着脸）：饕餮。

Q：他把你怎么了？

文种：不要整天纠缠这种问题吧。

Q（摊手）：导演和观众要求现场气氛火爆一点。

14 如果要送礼物给对方，您会送？

夫差：我都把整个国家送给他了。

勾践：那是你自找的。

Q：嗯，越王每送出一份礼物，都不怀好心。

勾践：投其所好罢了。

15 那么您自己想要什么礼物呢？

夫差：起初是想要他的人头，后来觉得他来侍奉寡人也不错，再后来就没想法了。

勾践：吴国加诸我先民的种种苦难，必将以亡国灭种的代价偿还。

申包胥：早晚两地都是我楚国的。

伍子胥：你什么时候到的？

申包胥：听说你在这里做节目，过来看看。

Q：申大夫不妨多留一会儿。

16 对对方有哪里不满么？一般是什么事情？

夫差：这卷子有些无聊啊。我们都是执掌江山的人，哪里会这么琐碎。

Q：那我换个话题好了。场下观众正有许多不满托我转达呢。

勾践（斜睨夫差，埋怨）：自找麻烦。

Q：请教吴王，伍大夫的死。

夫差：我就知道。反正寡人已是众恶所归了，随便问。

Q：您明明知道他的忠诚。

夫差：那你也明明知道，他最后已经对我失去信任了。这么急着把儿子送走，寡人再渣也不至于学楚平王。

Q（熟视之）：您是怕他背叛您。

夫差：是。

Q：所以您宁可杀了他也不肯装着没这回事？

夫差：寡人已经知道了，怎么装着不知道？即便是父王，也没法容忍这种行为。楚国就是前车之鉴。我必须为吴国的安危着想。

观众席上有人很响亮地笑了一声，貌似是庆忌。

Q：您后悔过吗？

夫差（低头叹息）：最后的亡国是我愧对他。但如果再选择一次，我还是会那么做。寡人不悔。

Q（无语，转向勾践）：越王，你们第一次攻破阖闾城时，看见城墙上挂着的那颗头了么？

勾践：我想想。好像有。

Q：然后呢？

勾践：这有什么好然后的啊。难不成吴国的罪人还要靠我们去收尸？

Q：可是七年后你们再次进攻，却去江上祭了祭伍大夫。

勾践：那不一样。时势不一样。

Q：在他生前，天天盼着他早点死，在他死后却来一手。您可真虚伪。

勾践：虚伪未必是坏事。关键是去做。

越国臣子默契地点头。

伍子胥：主持人我问一下，你为什么老是拿我说事？

伯嚭：她喜欢你。你连这都看不出？

伍子胥：！！！

Q：……

文种笑，带头鼓掌。吴国臣子惊倒无数。申包胥轻叹：子胥你魅力见长啊。

Q（拍案）：太宰！沉默是美德！

伯噽：你们天天说我是小人，就别拿这个来要求我了。

阖闾：我说，你们这样子对伍卿起哄，考虑过寡人的感受了吗？

夫差：父王？

伯嚭：大王！

勾践：吴王。

伍子胥：……公子。

阖闾：免礼。子胥，光来迟了。

伍子胥：员受吴国厚恩，终负重托。向公子谢罪了。

Q：喂喂这画风不对啊！摄像，赶紧cut~ 老吴王，您要和伍大夫叙旧，可以移步贵宾室。您在这儿，两位都不好答题了。

阖闾：小姑娘，要主持就好好问，别夹带私货。

17 您的毛病是？

夫差：寡人有疾，寡人好色。

Q：说重点。

范蠡：这已经是重点了。

Q：女色还是男色？

文种：这个不重要吧？

Q：文大夫，刚才伍大夫在这里我都没好意思说，你当初私通伯嚭的时候，是怎么把他说服的？

伯嚭：——我可是清白的啊。

勾践：你抢台词了。

文种：这不重要，真不重要。子胥并非不知道，而且他知道了也不能怎么样。

Q：越王，该你了。

勾践：冲动。如果寡人当初听范大夫的劝谏，就不会陷越国于生灵涂炭了。

夫差：得了，你就别卖乖了。我都没说什么。

Q：下一题。

18 对方的毛病是？

夫差：言而无信，胡不遄死。 

Q：当初您有无数个机会可以杀死他。

夫差：寡人能跟他一样么？！

勾践：咳咳，吴王，无论如何我还是很感激会稽之德的。你看我也没想杀你……

范蠡：大王您不能这么说。夫差心慈手软，是上天赐给越的福气，此时不取更待何时？

伍子胥（愤怒地从贵宾室冲出来）：他的毛病哪里是好色啊！要只是好色我也就不说什么了！满脑子想着不靠谱的“仁义”，以为现在还是宗周吗！

申包胥：子胥，息怒。

夫差（无奈）：寡人都向你道了几次歉了。外宾在这里，给寡人留点面子吧。

19 对方做什么样的事情会让您不快？

夫差：二三其德。

勾践：上下其手。

Q（笑）：不错，很般配。

20 您做的什么事情会让对方不快？

夫差：攻城略地。

勾践：不仅抢东西，还要抢人呢。

伯嚭：你自己说出来干嘛。

勾践：我怎么就没当着夫差的面杀掉你呢。这样他也不会遗憾了。

Q：越王倒是很贴心啊。

21 你们的关系到达何种程度了？

夫差（瞪，咬牙）

勾践（苦笑）

楚隆：不用问了，明摆着的，抵死缠绵。

22 两个人初次约会是在哪里？

勾践：夫椒。

夫差：嗯。

23 那时候俩人的气氛怎样？

夫差：我就想着怎么宰了他，结果……

勾践：是我疏忽了。

24 那时进展到何种程度？

夫差：太宰，你来说吧？

伯嚭：我军大破越军，直捣会稽。

伍子胥（冷冷地）：纵虎归山。

勾践：如果当时死了，也就死了。天佑越国。

25 经常去的约会地点？

Q：伍大夫是否需要回避一下？

伍子胥：多谢。不过他们做都做了，还怕我听吗。

夫差（无视）：有时在燕寝，有时去马厩……

Q（笔都快掉了）：你们还真敢在老吴王墓前胡天胡地？

范蠡：没有的事。顶多是来视察一下。

勾践（感激）：范卿，寡人知道吴王对你的心思，当时也无力阻拦。幸得你守节不二。

范蠡：这是臣的本分。

26 您会为对方的生日做什么样的准备？

夫差：生日啊？生日……勾践，你生日是哪天？

Q：合着闹了半辈子连这个都不清楚？

勾践：我们那时候人很难养活。别说生日了，知道生年就不错了。

Q：可是我记得你年年都会为吴王上寿。

伯噽：咳咳，这就不限死在某一天了。寡君比勾践略年长。

Q：“礼先壹饭”是吧。吴王这么说的时候，越王可没有半点动容呢。

夫差（黑着脸）：下一题。

27 是由哪一方先告白的？

夫差：他。当然是他。

勾践（一脸悔不当初的样子）：你就那么信了，我倒是没想到。

夫差：我要是听了伍大夫的话，你就算让文种他们把膝盖跪穿了也没用。

Q（斜睨）：第二次了。

文种：事情总得有人去做。少伯负责了更难的那一件，我自然要竭尽全力。

Q：文大夫，我敬重你的贤德。但是你有没有想过，这种行为会让越王失信于天下？更何况……

文种：那也比举国陆沉了要强。

Q：算了。

28 您有多喜欢对方？

夫差：我觉得，不会有人做得比我更好了。他离开吴国时百般不舍，还是我亲自扶上车的。

勾践：你确定那是喜欢？你不过是，渴望所有人都臣服于你罢了。

夫差（恼羞成怒）：勾践，我说你怎么就那么贱呢，非要寡人把你五马分尸了才满足？

勾践（大义凛然）：我是堂堂大禹的子孙，你以为我真的甘心被你玩弄？在吴国的每一天都是耻辱不堪，有多少回我恨不能刺杀你。要不是少伯死命拦着——

Q：停，停！我似乎听到越王的称呼发生了一点变化？

范蠡：你没听错。他们从来就是一厢情愿。

Q：贵圈真乱。

29 那么，您爱对方么？

Q：这题可以跳过了。

伍子胥：整张卷子都可以跳过。我实在无法理解你们这些年轻人的思维，什么“相爱相杀”，什么“得了天下失了卿”。要真是这样，国家早就不存在了。

阖闾（在贵宾室里遥呼）：子胥，儿孙自有儿孙福，别管那么多了。

伍子胥：公子，你知道我一生最无助的时候就是看着你的仇人逍遥法外，我却不能为你报仇。

阖闾（严肃脸）：我的确说过要你帮衬我的儿子，但是，我并不愿意你把自己的命都搭上。

Q：听着很感动但好像有什么不对……

伯噽：儿子和臣子怎么能一样呢。

伍子胥：是不一样。（看主持人）我晓得你要问什么。专诸也好，我也好，都是心甘情愿赴死的。我们当然明白这是利用，但是这样的死，多少是值得的。

Q：您想把这一题抢答了吗？

伍子胥：不完全是爱。杀回楚国是我一定要做的事，因此必然会辜负一些人。（停顿，望庆忌）伯噽说我残忍就让他说去吧，先父也曾这么说过。

伯噽（怨妇腔）：姑娘你还不明白吗？他是说你不该……唔……

夫差（松开手，回到原位）：你少说两句不会死。

勾践：别光顾着说人家。

Q（凝眸不语，忽地一笑）：这信息量太大了。

30 对方说什么会让你觉得没辙？

勾践：他提到阖闾的时候。其他事情我都可以理直气壮，唯独这一件，至少在吴国时，我无话可说。

夫差：“臣罪该万死。”我既然立了约就不能杀他。

Q：于是价值观不同造成了悲剧是吗。一个那么把信用当回事，另一个却弃若敝屣。

31 如果觉得对方有变心的嫌疑，你会怎么做？

夫差：……

勾践：……

Q（幸灾乐祸）：犹来吴越尽须惭，背德违盟又信谗……

伯噽：我就知道没好话。

Q：还有更好的呢：“宰嚭一言终杀伍，大夫七事只须三。”

范蠡：子禽……

Q：你当初真应该拿个麻袋一套，把他绑了去太湖上。

申包胥：唉，你们啊。

32 可以原谅对方变心么？

夫差：这已经不是原不原谅的问题了。

伍子胥：+1

伯噽：+2

庆忌：+3

Q：左公子别忙着点赞。夫差二十一年想要与越国媾和的人就是你。

庆忌（怒发冲冠）：我再不去补救就要亡国了！泰伯创下的六百年基业，在阖闾父子手上只传了四十年就土崩鱼烂。父王……

勾践：你们内部先统一了再说。

33 如果约会时对方迟到一小时以上怎办？

夫差：他不敢。

勾践：正常情况都是传召即到的。除非他搞突然袭击。

Q：比如说马厩？越王若是不在场，难道靠范大夫支吾？

范蠡：夫差没别的优点，耐心倒好。

Q：于是你们就在一起调调情谈谈心等越王回来……（笑）太纯洁了是有问题的！

夫差：寡人不喜欢仗势压人。

34 最喜欢对方的哪个部位？

35 对方性感的表情？

夫差（看勾践，得意）：这个真要说吗？

勾践：随你的便。

夫差（忽然伸手把勾践扯怀里）：小赤佬！不识好歹……

勾践（大窘）：你放手！像什么样子！

夫差（大笑）：我就喜欢你这样儿。

Q：越王还没答题呢。

勾践（气呼呼）：你随便写一个吧。

36 两个人在一起的时候，最让你觉得心跳加速的时候？

夫差：这还用问吗。当然是……

勾践：闭嘴。

夫差：什么时候轮到你来命令寡人了？

勾践：兵临城下时，是谁乞怜“孤臣夫差敢布腹心”？（清清嗓子，背诵）“今君王举玉趾而诛孤臣，孤臣惟命是听，意者亦欲如会稽之赦孤臣之罪乎？”

夫差（掩面）：你够了。

37 对对方撒过谎吗？擅长撒谎吗？

夫差：呵，家常便饭。

Q：你之前不是说自己一向光明正大来着？

夫差：我是说他！

Q：越王撒起谎来，眼睛都不眨一下。

勾践：废话。撒谎也得他信啊。谁让夫差蠢呢。

阖闾：勾践你胡说什么？！

灵姑浮：老吴王似乎忘了檇李的事？

伍子胥：子不类父。

38 做什么事情的时候觉得最幸福？

勾践：打破姑苏城。

Q：果然，把自己的幸福建筑在别人的痛苦之上。吴王呢？

夫差：当然是做♂了他。

文种（一脸阴沉）：日中则昃，水满则溢。

勾践（郁闷）：子禽咱能换个词吗？联想到不好的东西了……

伯噽：噗。

39 曾经吵架么？

40 都是些什么吵架呢？

夫差：如果骂阵或者数罪也算的话。

勾践：我们很少亲自吵架。能动手的尽量别动口嘛。

41 之后如何和好？

夫差：寻盟算不算？

诸稽郢：以盟为有益乎？前盟口血未干，足以结信矣。以盟为无益乎？君王舍甲兵之威以临使之，而胡重于鬼神而自轻也？

Q：我给你们翻译一下：就是说结盟这种事情只是个形式，关键要两人心地相通。

勾践：和好是不可能的。虚与委蛇，不过也够他携云握雨了。

42 转世后还希望做恋人么？

夫差：就算他想，我也不想了。

勾践（鄙夷）：你倒是挺能想的。

Q：可我看你们做这卷子挺乐在其中的。

夫/勾（异口同声）：你想多了。

43 什么时候会觉得自己被爱着？

夫差（笑）：我觉得刚才就是。

勾践：你总是这么脸皮厚。

夫差：你总是这么口是心非的。解释一下，打算在甬东划出三百户给我算什么意思？

勾践：你不是不想要吗。还辛苦我的将士给你安葬。

申包胥（忧虑）：子胥，看不下去就撤吧。

伍子胥：你还不知我看了多少年？要是连这都想不通，我白死一回了。

申包胥：好，别管他们了，跟我回楚国。

楚平王楚昭王楚惠王：不要啊！！！

44 您的爱情表现方式是？

夫差：放他回国。

勾践：把他埋了。

Q：榖则同室，死则异穴。不错。

45 什么时候会让您觉得“已经不爱我了”？

夫差：这一题答了岂不又让他耻笑么。勾践，说实话，你为什么要逼死文种？

勾践：这事与你无关。

夫差：你盗用了我的剑，还惊动了伍大夫，怎么能说无关？还是说，你不爱他了？

勾践：你成心的吧？我是越国的王，不是文卿一人的主君。为了越国若干年后不出一个像伍子胥那样的障碍，我必须当机立断。

Q：可是你这一杀恰恰把他变成了伍大夫第二。

勾践：没有什么爱不爱的。少伯是跑得快，也算全了君臣之情。子禽，你休怨寡人。

文种：我觉得做潮神挺好的。

46 您觉得与对方相配的花是？

夫差：车前草。

Q：怎么讲？

夫差：笨。他为我牵马坠镫。

Q：越王是不是又想到什么不好的东西了……

勾践（充耳不闻）：夫差啊，他可比桂花。

Q：“如今独自秋风下，不似当初并马时。”您嘴上不说，心思倒细。

夫差：没那么复杂，他是拣了个现成。

（桂花是苏州市花）

47 俩人之间有互相隐瞒的事情么？

勾践：多了去了。

夫差：没有才不正常。

48 您的自卑感来自？

夫差：寡人怎么会自卑。

勾践：我也没这个必要。

Q：真的没有吗？比如会稽之战后？

勾践（烦躁）：你可以写我对容貌自卑。反正少伯早就宣传开了。

范蠡：大王休怪，这卷子就快完了。

49 俩人的关系是公开还是秘密的？

勾践：虽然不是什么好事，但也无所谓了。

夫差：《左》《史》《吴》《越》那么多典籍添油加醋，哪里还有秘密。

50 您觉得与对方的爱是否能维持永久？

勾践：先问问列祖列宗答不答应。

夫差：还有群臣百姓。

Q：祖宗和群臣先不论，百姓们可是喜欢听你们的八卦。

伍子胥：那么来一次整风运动也不错。

伯嚭：回楚国去吧，别来这儿扫兴了。

文种：少伯，我们也走吧。

范蠡：我觉得，只要有人的地方，总会有爱。


	2. Chapter 2

Q：各位嘉宾请稍等……刚才导演跟我说，大家聚在一起不容易，不如把后50问一并答了。

勾践（皱眉）：怎么还没完？

Q：越王别急。您二位答了这么久可以休息一下。这次换一个方式，在场内嘉宾中抽签，任两位组合便回答若干题。

夫差（勾唇）：这提议不错。也该轮到我听听八卦了。

（一阵忙碌）

第一组：伍子胥，伯噽。

51 请问您是攻方，还是受方？

伯噽（仰天长笑）：哈哈哈真是天道好还！你是没见过他被我压得死死的样儿。

Q（怀疑）：你行吗？

伯噽：看结果。想看过程也行。被弄♂死的那个凭什么做攻？

伍子胥（忍无可忍，喝断）：你也不嫌丢人。

伯噽：你自己玩不过越国把命送了，倒来问我丢不丢人？

Q：哦……我今天算是见识了。

52 为什么会如此决定呢？

伯噽：仁义不施而攻守之势异也……当然这是第二个原因。

Q：第一个原因是？

伯噽：他自己先表白的。“吾之怨与喜同。子不闻河上歌乎？”

Q：这可是伍大夫难得引用的诗歌了。

伍子胥：“同病相怜，同忧相捄。惊翔之鸟相随而集，濑下之水因复俱流。”直到今天我依然认为，当初对他的援引没有错。后来是他变质。

Q：太宰对吴国确也是贡献匪浅。但这好像跟问题无关？

伯噽：别以为我是跟他争上下。凭官职就用不着争。

53 您对现在的状况满意么？

伯噽：现在是井水不犯河水，潮水不犯黄泉水啊。

伍子胥：如果说“现在”是此刻，衣冠楚楚地讲一些没皮没脸的话……（瞪伯噽）教我怎么满意得了。

54 初次H的地点？

伍子胥：生前是没有的。

Q（精神一振）：幽媾？

伯噽：也不是，当时我还活着。那天我去湖上训练水军，经过吴江，忽然就兴风作浪。我想，坏了。大约是给他的供品不够，要生吞活剥了。

伍子胥：你是做贼心虚。

55 当时的感觉？

伯噽：整个人被打了个落汤鸡，差点掉进水里。而且那是冬天！冬天你知道吗？

伍子胥（不屑）：要是秋天，你早就被卷走了，哪儿还有命在。

Q：伍大夫是不是感觉很爽？

伍子胥（认真）：一年大潮分春秋两度，是在二月、八月朔望后的第三天。所以没那么容易高潮。

Q（扶额）：您太直接了。

56 当时对方的样子？

伯噽：潮到空城头尽白。

Q：太宰真是过目不忘。

伍子胥：湖边一把摧残骨。

伯噽：喂我把你说得那么好，你把我说得这么矬，太不够意思了。

Q（忍俊不禁）：好了，我都记下了。下一组。

第二组：文种，范蠡。

57 初夜的早晨您的第一句话是？

文种：怎么一点铺垫都没有？上来就问这个……

Q：您还嫌前戏不够多啊？

范蠡：别净欺负老实人。

Q：那你回答。

范蠡：能有什么？无非是“醒醒，该点卯了”。

Q：一点料都没有。继续。

58 每星期H的次数？

范蠡：几年都不见得有一次。

Q：所以说是几百分之一了？这让我怎么问下一题。

文种：我知道你能随机应变。

59 觉得最理想的情况下，每周几次？

Q：把“每周”换成“一辈子”吧。你们一共有几次？

文种：“于嗟洵兮不我信兮”这样的话就不说了。发轫是在宛，绸缪是在鸿城，托以大义是会稽山下，别离是在姑苏。

Q：很会选地方。

范蠡：也是很重要的时间点啊。

60 那么，是怎样的H呢？

文种：少伯与我是莫♂逆之交。

Q：还是文大夫表述最得体。（觑伯嚭）

伯嚭：那是越国的特色。

61 自己最敏感的地方？

范蠡：子禽知我。

Q（摔本子）：别以为这样就可以逃避问题！文大夫，该你了。

文种：这个问题我不想回答。今天可以不回答吗？

Q：呵，没关系，待会儿我大可以去问太宰。

伯嚭：又把我扯进来干什么？

勾践：谁让你饶舌呢。

62 对方最敏感的地方？

Q：这下该老实交待了吧？不然，我不介意让你们一直答下去。

范蠡：既然你这么想知道……夷光！

夫差（惊）：别闹！

伍子胥（恨铁不成钢）：这么多年了没半点长进。

文种（深沉）：伍大夫，您的软肋也一样，半点没变。

Q：行了我不跟你们废话。一对厚黑。再换一组。

第三组：阖闾，孙武。

阖闾：怎么连我都要答题？

Q：啊……老吴王见谅，刚才忘了将阄先筛一遍。事已至此，欢迎孙先生。

伍子胥：长卿别来无恙？

孙武：倒是真不能说一切都好。不过，见了你已经好多了。

伯嚭：喂你们秀恩爱也太明显了吧！

阖闾：你嫉妒了？

63 用一句话形容H时的对方？

孙武：侵略如火。

阖闾：不动如山。

Q：是谁告诉我兵法是个很严肃的东西来着？

阖闾：房中术也是很严肃的事，且妙趣无穷。

64 坦白地说，您喜欢H么？

阖闾：嗯哼。

孙武（冷笑）：他在郢都干的事已经在列国传遍了。

Q：这就是先生隐退的原因？

孙武：占有很重的成分。

Q：那您呢？

孙武：参照上一题吧。

65 一般情况下H的场所？

阖闾：后宫啊。他杀了我的美人，总要有所偿还。

Q：“以衽席为战场，以脂粉为甲胄，以盻睐为戈矛，以嚬笑为弓矢，以甘言卑词为运奇设伏，女将军真可畏哉！”不不我说的是后汉那位……

孙武：构军当斩！

Q（缩）：孙先生，我没打算从军。

66 您想尝试的H地点？

阖闾：这种事在床上没意思。得去湖边啊、山坡上什么的。

Q：还不算太出格。我曾经听到有人说去两军阵前的。

孙武：那是，作死总是五花八门的。

67 冲澡是在H前还是H后？

阖闾：他有洁癖。

Q：我可以理解为前后都要吗？

孙武：小姑娘家口无遮拦。真该去部队里好好训一训。

68 H时有什么约定么？

阖闾：莫谈国是。

孙武：适可而止。

Q：愚蠢得一诺千金，勇敢得一字千钧……我严重怀疑你俩能做到。

阖/孙：这点自制力还是有的。

69 您与恋人以外的人发生过性关系么？

阖闾（笑）：多此一问。

孙武：朋友之爱使人完美，夫妇之爱繁衍人类。

70 对於「如果得不到心，至少也要得到肉体」这种想法，您是持赞同态度，还是反对呢？

孙武：那叫放荡。

楚昭王：你们吴军什么时候不放荡？

阖闾（不悦）：如果只是为了得到肉体，大可以杀了对方。寡人不耐奸♂尸。

71 如果对方被暴徒强奸了，您会怎么做？

孙武：理论上是不会有这种事的……如果有，那是臣下失职。

Q：先不要管有没有。重点在问题。

孙武：那只好按律行事了。

阖闾：长卿不是那种连自己都保护不了的人。寡人既然能为子胥报仇，自然也不会让长卿落单。

Q：您要是真能说到做到就好了。下一组。

第四组：申包胥，屈原。

申包胥（大惊）：怎么会！

伍子胥：这不仅穿越还拉郎了。

屈原：晚辈一直很敬重申大夫。

Q：我有预感，接下来的回答会异常犀利……

72 您会在H前觉得不好意思吗？或是之后？

申包胥：“君子阳阳，左执簧，右招我由房。其乐只且！”（笑）这事就和吃饭一样，没什么可羞的。

屈原：“腥臊并御，芳不得薄兮。阴阳易位，时不当兮。”王上的眼力实在不敢恭维。

73 如果好朋友对您说「我很寂寞，所以只有今天晚上，请…」并要求H，您会？

申包胥：这个不用如果了。（看伍子胥）他逃亡路上……

伍子胥：我真是不孝。

Q：天哪你们难道是在床上讨论灭楚的事？

申包胥：是次日清晨分手时。惊恐交加悲愤莫名，要是情绪再不宣泄出来会把自己毁掉的。

Q：好吧。左徒呢？

屈原：我是比较追求从一而终的。朝秦暮楚这种事……（蹙眉）

Q：我知道了。

74 您觉得自己很擅长H吗？

申包胥：谈不上。

Q：您擅长的是哭，这我们都清楚。那么左徒？

屈原：我的条件比靳尚他们都好，怎奈王上信不过。

75 那么对方呢？

屈原：这怎么知道。

Q：我以为您从伍大夫那里已经略了解些了……啊！

申包胥：子胥，把剑收起来。

伍子胥：剑鞘而已。

76 在H时您希望对方说的话是？

屈原：申大夫不辞万死，起社稷于颓垣。在下唯有仰慕。这种事，想都不敢想。

Q：神交也是很美好的。

申包胥：明知乌有之事，就不要去强求了。

77 您比较喜欢H时对方的哪种表情？

Q：……算了。还是换一组吧。

第五组：夫差，勾践。

Q：我们又见面了。

夫差：无论如何他只有一种表情，分明放浪形骸却要装出个三贞九烈的样儿。

勾践：你不就喜欢这种征服的感觉吗！

Q：越王呢？

勾践：他精疲力尽打算结束的样子。

78 您觉得与恋人以外的人H也可以吗？

夫差：废话。

勾践：把“恋人”两字换成“仇人”就更贴切了。

79 您对SM有兴趣吗？

勾践：没兴趣。但此事不由我。

夫差：你是成心要寡人羞辱你。

80 如果对方忽然不再索求您的身体了，您会？

勾践：那就太好了。这说明他不行了。

夫差（暴走）：寡人没你那么废！你怎么不从自己身上找毛病？

Q：天天吃同一碗饭，谁都会厌。

81 您对强奸怎么看？

夫差（惬意）：男子汉最快活的事。

勾践（白眼）：没出息。

82 H中比较痛苦的事情是？

夫差：虽然不想说……

Q：我大概猜到了。

勾践：伍子胥求见。

伯噽：No zuo no die.

83 在迄今为止的H中，最令您觉得兴奋、焦虑的场所是？

夫差：墓地。

Q：之前不是说没有——

勾践：不是虎丘。是他吴国阵亡军士的墓地。（嘲弄）真能挑地方，也不怕亡灵震怒。

夫差：要降罪也是先殛了你。

84 曾有过受方主动诱惑的事情吗？

夫差：一开始就是。

85 那时攻方的表情？

勾践：不可置信又正中下怀。

86 攻方有过强暴的行为吗？

勾践：看怎么定性吧。如果以两厢情愿为标准，那是家常便饭。

87 当时受方的反应是？

夫差：和柔媚上。

Q：两位够爽快。再换一组。

第六组：阖闾，伍子胥。

Q：终成正果了。

88 对您来说，「作为H对象」的理想是？

阖闾：寡人要什么样的没有。能把他拗成同心同德，确有成就感。

Q：您那一招逼上梁山，哦不，逼去种山也够狠的。

伍子胥（漠然）：到这个份上了，找个人好好过日子才是真的。

89 现在的对方符合您的理想吗？

阖闾：像他这样吹过箫要过饭杀过人带过兵的N项全能，找不到更好的了。

Q：作合君臣命世才。我比较关心伍大夫的想法。

伍子胥：自古以来还没有君为臣复仇的。尽管期间有种种不愉快，好歹守着吴国，也不枉我委质定分。

孙武：没能说服你一起走是我最大的遗憾。

伍子胥：长卿，不是我恋栈。你著兵书我耕田的日子当然也过得。但是，打完楚国便这么一走，那我就真成了为一己之私不顾万民死活的人了。吴国需要我。

孙武：我看是你需要吴国。

伍子胥（淡然一笑）：这么说也行。

Q（唏嘘）：“腐发弊齿终不去之”什么的……即使到了属镂一夜英雄老的时候——

阖闾：在我心中也依然是意气不衰的模样。

90 在H中有使用过小道具吗？

阖闾（大笑）：没这个必要啊。

91 您的第一次发生在什么时候？

伍子胥（挑眉）：在楚国的事也要说？

Q：这两题本是鸡肋。

92 那时的对象是现在的恋人吗？

阖闾：当然不是。

Q：话说，老吴王，您对伍大夫择君这件事怎么看？

阖闾：每个人都有私心。子胥当年在我面前以死相争，我都要怀疑他和我儿达成什么约定了。结果竟让伯嚭拣了那便宜去。

Q：“嚭为人览闻辩见，目达耳通，诸事无所不知……未久，阖庐卒，嚭见夫差内无柱石之坚，外无断割之势，谀心自纳，操独断之利，夫差终以从焉。”真是好材料，连攻受都点明了。太宰你也别藏着掖着了，赶紧上吧。

第七组：伯嚭，文种。

93 您最喜欢被吻到哪里呢？

伯嚭：其实无所谓。至于他么……

文种：我能说一个最不喜欢的吗？他总是堵着我的嘴不让发言。

伯嚭：子禽，你要说什么我岂能不知。该办事儿就专心一点。

94 您最喜欢亲吻对方哪里呢？

伯嚭：锁骨。顺便看看范蠡在他身上留下的痕迹。

范蠡：伯嚭，你恶贯满盈，死期该到了。

Q：咦这话好耳熟。

夫差（坐不住）：你是从伍大夫那里听来的吧。

伍子胥：我说了，你什么时候听进去过？

95 H时最能取悦对方的事是？

伯嚭：信口许诺。

文种：宛转承欢。

勾践（不满）：寡人身陷重帷也就算了，你们一个两个都去逢迎……

文种：没有两个。只有我。

范蠡（敛容）：他是真正的牺牲者。

96 H时您会想些什么呢？

文种：国家将怎样，敝君和人民的命运是怎样。

伯嚭：所以没有一次是尽兴的。

97 一晚H的次数是？

伯嚭：我们年纪都大了，要惜福。

Q：我就不难为文大夫了。后面还有三题，你们谁领了去？

庆忌：我说两句吧。

98 H的时候，衣服是您自己脱，还是对方帮忙脱呢？

庆忌：做公子时各脱各的，可后来他做了王。

夫差：养尊处优惯了。

99 对您而言H是？

庆忌：续香火的手段。

Q：令尊死于阖闾之手，你又死于夫差之手。在吴国这些年就一点都不怀恨？

庆忌：你也听见子胥说的话了。

Q：你和他不同。

夫差：这是逼着寡人再道一次歉的节奏。

Q：吴王还没答题呢。

夫差：眼见年华真一瞬，只图快乐朝昏。

100 请对恋人说一句话

夫差：他不是我的恋人。勾践就更不是了。

Q：聊了这么久，吴王能说说你爱慕的究竟是谁么？

（全场望眼欲穿）

夫差：我本想拿半壁江山做聘礼——

伍子胥（轻声）：你放心。守住了祖上的基业，比守着我强。

2014年10月


End file.
